Nerd and two trouble maker
by kumiko Ve
Summary: Seorang nerd bernama Park Jimin yang terjebak dalam satu kamar asrama bersama namja punk freak dan pembalap jalanan pervert. Vmin Kookmin uke!jimin
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Seorang nerd bernama Park Jimin terjebak dalam satu kamar dengan dua **Berandalan** sekolah yang akan membuat hari – harinya lebih berwarna #ditabokChim

Chapter 1

Jimin POV

Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke Seoul untuk sekolah di Bangtan Internasional High School yang bersistemkan asrama, oke itu memang terdengar mainstream tetapi BIHS(Bangtan Internasional High School) bukan sekolah khusus namja melainkan sekolah umum. Kau boleh tidak menempati kamar asrama yang disediakan dan pulang kerumahmu tapi untukku itu mustahil karena rumahku ada di Busan.

Oh ya sampai lupa, hai namaku Park Jimin namja pendek#digaplok ehem maksudnya namja mungil dengan rambut merah klimis dan kacamata bulat kau bisa memanggilku Jimin atau Chim seperti Yoongi hyung memanggilku. Siapa yoongi? Haha dia itu hyungku, nama lengkapnya adalan Park Yoongi orangnya manis tapi galak dan cuek walaupun terkadang dia bisa sangat overprotective, ya itulah Yoongi hyung.

Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Busan High School dan berkat otak encerku sekolah merekomendasikanku kesekolah di Seoul dan aku berhasil diterima di BIHS dikenaikan kelas XI ini. Sudah cukup cerita tentangku sampai lupa aku mau berpamitan dengan nenekku yang telat merawatku dan Yoongi hyung selama 10 tahun ini yang dikarenakan orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku berumur 7 tahun dan Yoongi hyung 8 tahun.

"nenek chim berangkat dulu ne, doakan chim" ucapku dengan mencium punggung tangan nenekku

"iya chim nenek selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Yoongi, jangan nakal dan merepotkan hyungmu disana" ucapnya seraya mengelus surai rambutku. Setelah berpamitan aku bergegas berangkat.

Sore hari aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang BHS ... huuft Yoongi hyung dimana ya? Katanya dia akan menjemputku didepan gerbang sekolah. Aku menunggu cukup lama sekitar 15menit dan akhirnya dia datang dengan nafas terengah-engah yang sepertinya dia berlari saat kemari.

"Hosh hosh chim maaf hosh hyung terlambat hyung lagi latihan basket dan baru saja boleh beristirahat".

"ne hyung gwenchanayo, ayo tunjukkan padaku ruang administrasinya karena aku belum mengambil seragam dan buku pelajaran" ucapku ceria sambil menggandeng lengan Yoongi hyung menggunakan tangan kananku sedangkan lengan kiriku menyeret koper.

"baiklah chim ayo kita kesana, apakah kau lelah eoh?"

"aniyo.. aku bahkan merasa senang sekali karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah 2 tahun hyung" aku mengeratkan pelukanku dilengannya dan tersenyum manis.

Kami berbincang – bincang sampai tak terasa sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang administrasi tapi tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggilku Yoongi hyung.

"hosh..hosh kau kemana saja Yoon? Hosh aku mencarimu kemana – mana sejak tadi" ujarnya setelah berhenti berlari dan berdiri didepanku dan hyungku.

"kenapa kau mencariku?" Yoongi hyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"pelatih mencarimu Yoongi" ujar namja didepanku

"hm baiklah.. chim, hyung ada urusan kau masuklah sendiri kedalam jika ada apa – apa kirimlah pesan pada hyung annyeong" Yoongi hyung mengacak rambutku dan segera berlari menjauh dengan namja itu.

"haah yasudahlah aku akan mengurusi semua sendiri.. chim-chim Fighting"

Setelah mendapat barang – barang yang kuperlukan aku segera menuju gedung asrama yang letaknya disebelah gedung sekolah. Lantai 4 nomor 4 ya? Hii itu kan angka sial di Korea ini.. hush aku tidak boleh percaya dengan takhayul seperti itu, yakinku pada diri sendiri.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarku aku mendengar keributan yang sepertinya adalah suara orang berkelahi, tunggu dulu suara ini kan asalnya dari kamarku.. OMG O.O aku tidak mau kamarku hancur dengan segera aku membuka pintu dan masuk, kulihat 2 namja tampan sedang beradu mulut dan sesekali melempar tinjuan.

"kau punk jelek sialan kenapa bisa aku sekamar dengan orang freak sepertimu Shit" ucap namja tinggi dengan kulit agak tan dan berambut orange.

"aku juga tidak tahu bitch mana sudi aku sekamar dengan sopir taxi sepertimu cih" balas namja tinggi berkulit putih satunya yang didominasi warna hitam bergaya emo dengan sengit.

"apa kau bilang hah? Kau buta ya! Aku ini pembalap jalanan bukan sopir taxi punk Kampungan" teriak namja berambut orange dengan tangan mengepal

"aku tidak buta bodoh, lagipula mobilmu berwarna orange seperti taxi! kalau berani majulah lawan aku, pembalap sexgod sepertimu tahunya cuma Sex mana bisa berkelahi" tantang namja berpenampilan emo dengan wajah meremehkan.

"kau ... Sialan" namja berambut orange maju dan melayangkan tinjunya berkelahi dengan namja emo ditengah – tengah ruangan.

Perempatan imajiner sudah muncul didahiku, ini sudah cukup mereka berdua bisa menghancurkan kamar ini. Aku bergegas kearah mereka yang sedaritadi tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan menahan namja yang berpenampilan emo.

"sudah cukup kalian berdua berhenti sekarang" ujarku susah payah menahan pergerakan namja emo ini tapi mereka tetap berkelahi dan semakin beringas.

TAKK

"Aduuh keningku" ucapku pelan dengan terhuyung karena sikutan namja emo ini, awas saja kalian, aku mengambil nafas panjang dan..

"BERHENTII!" teriakku melengking dan menggema didalam kamar, kulihat kedua namja itu menutup kedua telinga mereka sambil meringis.

"hei kecilkan suaramu bodoh, kau ingin membuatku tuli hah?" namja berambut orange itu memandangku tajam dengan jari mengorek – ngorek lubang telinganya.

"lagipula siapa kau? Kenapa namja nerd sepertimu bisa ada disini" namja satunya yang bergaya emot itu menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat.

"kalian yang siapa beraninya bertengkar dikamarku aiissh jinjja" aku menatap mereka sengit dengan menghentak – hentakkan kakiku.

"hei hei nerd ini kamarku terserah aku mau melakukan apa disini, jika kau keberatan kau bisa pindah kamar dengan namja punk kampung itu" seringai menyebalkan tampak diparas tampan namja berambut orange.

"cih kau saja yang keluar dari kamar ini pembalap sexgod, aku malas mengurusi perpindahan kamar" balas namja emo itu dengan memicingkan mata.

"kau memang pemalas kampungan" namja berambut orange itu menyulut amarah namja bergaya emo .. oh tidak lagi tuhan, beberapa detik lagi mereka akan berkelahi kembali.

"CUKUP! KALIAN KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARAANG!" teriakku menggelegar.

Haah lelah juga berteriak seperti itu kulihat namja berambut orange mengambil jaket kulitnya dan bergegas keluar sesudah melirikku dengan tajam. Glupp.. kuharap dia tidak marah padaku

BLAM

Suara pintu yang tertutup keras menandakan namja itu telah pergi, aku menutup mataku dan menghela nafas lega tapi saat kubuka mataku aku dihadapkan wajah tampan seorang namja yang hanya berjarak 3cm dari wajahku, aigoo aku lupa bahwa namja emo ini masih disini. Dia menatapku dengan lekat dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku kasar.

"kau pasti murid baru, jangan ribut dengan suara cemprengmu itu karena aku lebih suka mendengar kau mendesah dan satu lagi jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku dengan namja sialan tadi atau..." dia menggantungkan kata – katanya yang membuatku jadi penasaran.

"atau...?" ucapku tanpa sadar

TBC

Hai namaku ve author baru ehehe mian kalo msih absurd tulisanny. bayangin aja jimin waktu di mv Dope kalau yang berambut orange aku yakin pasti kalian udah pada tau XD dan yang lain bisa kalian tebak sendiri. ff ini terinspirasi dari ff sasunaru yg dibikin sma ivy neechan, ff mu keren bgt ivy-san. Dan entah kenapa aku gak bisa review atau ngepm lewat malah tulisannya web error mulu ada yg tau kenapa?#malah curhat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"kau pasti murid baru, jangan ribut dengan suara cemprengmu itu aku lebih suka mendengar kau mendesah dan satu lagi jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku dengan namja sialan tadi atau..." dia menggantungkan kata – katanya yang membuatku jadi penasaran.

"atau...?" ucapku tanpa sadar

"atau kurape sampai puas" ucapnya tepat didepan wajahku dengan seringai iblis mengembang.

Aku segera mengangguk mengerti dan menyeret koperku ketempat tidur, kulihat namja emo itu beranjak ke meja sebelah tempat tidur mengambil sebuah notes lalu duduk diranjangnya dengan headseat yang tertancap pada smartphonenya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu dan sesekali menulis atau mencoret tulisan yang telah ia tulis, aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu membereskan barang – barang yang kubawa.

Pukul 8 pm aku sudah selesai dengan acara beres – beresku dan sudah mandi, kulirik namja emo itu yang masih saja menggumam tidak jelas, dasar Freak aku setuju dengan perkataan namja berambut orange tadi, ngomong-ngomong namja berambut orange itu belum kembali.

Kruyuuk.. huft cacing diperutku sudah berdemo minta makan, jelas saja karena aku belum makan dari saat aku sampai di Seoul tadi. Aku segera beranjak kedapur mini dikamar asramaku ini untuk membuat ramyun instan, setelah 10 menit aku berkutat didapur aku kembali ke kasurku dengan semangkuk ramyun.

"Selamat makan" ucapku pelan seraya menyumpit mie ramyunku tapi belum sempat mie itu menyentuh bibirku seseorang dengan seenak dengkulnya menyerobot dan melahapnya.

'geez siapa orang menyebalkan yang mengambil suapan pertamaku' batinku menahan emosi, saat aku menoleh kesebelah kudapati namja bergaya emot duduk disampingku sedang menguyah mie-Ku

"hm rasanya lumayan, aku lapar bagi ramyun itu denganku" ujarnya seenak hati

"kau mau? ini untukmu saja aku akan membuat satu lagi" kutaruh mangkuk ramyun itu dipahanya dan segera beranjak, tetapi belum ada satu langkah ada tangan yang mencekal lenganku menarikku hingga aku kemb ali duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"hei mau kemana kau? Aku hanya bilang bagi denganku bukan semuanya untukku" ucapnya dengan tangan masih mencekal lenganku.

"tapi.." protesku

"sst.. kita berbagi oke. Kau makan dan aku juga makan tapi kau harus menyuapiku" putusnya seenaknya

"kenapa aku harus menyuaphh.." perkataanku terputus karena jari telunjuknya menempel dibibirku

"kau ingin menyuapiku atau disuapi dengan bibirku?" seringai menggoda atau bagiku menyebalkan hadir diwajahnya

"baiklah akan kusuapi" jawabku akhirnya menyerah dan mulai menyuapinya, setelah selesai aku belajar di meja belajarku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Huwaahm aku mulai mengantuk dan kuakhiri belajar untuk hari ini, usai menyiapkan buku untuk besok sekolah aku berjalan kekasurku kulihat namja emo itu sudah terlelap dengan headseat masih menancap ditelinganya. Huwaa enak sekali berbaring dikasur seperti ini, oh ya sampai jam seginipun namja berambut orange tetap belum kembali, dia dimana ya? Ah sudahlah itu lebih bagus daripada dia disini dan memulai perkelahian lagi dengan namja emo itu.

BRAKK...

Ngghh .. suara apa itu? Aigoo jam berapa ini sudah ribut begini, kulirik jam weker ku dimeja sebelah ranjang yang menunjukkan pukul 5 am. Aku menguap dengan tangan mengucek mataku, aiish 2 namja itu lagi, aku tak peduli dengan mereka dan segera saja aku beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Selesai aku mandi dan bersiap – siap kulihat mereka berdua masih beradu mulut , kuputar kedua netraku bosan dan memakai kacamataku dengan tangan menenteng tas sekolahku lalu keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu #poor pintu

Aku menghirup udara pagi sebanyak – banyaknya sambil melangkah kekamar hyungku yang berada dikamar nomor 7 dilantai 5 yaitu lantai asrama untuk anak kelas XII, koridor masih sepi pantas saja ini masih pukul 6 pagi dan kelas dimulai saat pukul 8 am... ugh kuharap hyungku yang doyan tidur itu sudah bangun.

Aku segera mengetuk pintu nomor 7 ini dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja yang kulihat kemarin berteriak memanggil hyungku, dia hanya menguap lalu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"uhm sunbae aku ingin bertemu yoongi hyung apa dia ada?" tanyaku gugup

"ah kau yang kemarin bersama Yoongi kan? Kau adiknya ya? Dia ada didalam masih tidur, masuklah" ucapnya ceria dengan mempersilahkanku masuk

"ah ne aku adiknya, terima kasih sunbae" aku lekas masuk kedalam kamar menghampiri hyungku

"haha jangan formal begitu kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok hyung uhm.. " ujarnya dengan nada menggantung

"Jimin, Park Jimin" sahutku cepat

"oke jimin... salam kenal, aku akan memasak sebentar didapur dan kau bangun kanlah Yoongi setelah itu kita makan bersama aku yakin kau belum makan" setelah berkata seperti itu Hoseok hyung pergi kedapur dan aku segera membangunkan Yoongi hyung.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah disini sebagai murid baru , Yoongi hyung hanya mengantarku sampai kedepan kelas dan langsung berlalu bersama Hoseok hyung dengan sebelumnya dia mengacak rambutku dan Hoseok hyung mencubiti pipi chubbyku.

Aduh aku mulai gugup, 'oke jimin kau harus berani' kataku dalam hati untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Tanganku terulur untuk membuka pintu tetapi sebelum tanganku menyentuh pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dari dalam.

"Jeon Jungkook mau kemana kau?" teriak songsaenim yang berdiri didepan kelas.

"bukan urusanmu" balas namja yang berdiri didepanku dengan dingin dan berlalu entah kemana.

Aku hanya terpaku ditempatku berdiri dan tersadar saat songsaenim memanggilku untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. 'Oh jadi nama namja itu Jeon Jungkook' batinku.

Jam pelajaran hari ini pun berakhir dan seperti yang kuduga tidak ada satupun anak yang mau berteman dengan namja nerd sepertiku, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas menuju kekelas Yoongi hyung, kulihat dia sudah menungguku didepan kelasnya bersama Hoseok hyung. Aku menghampiri mereka untuk mengajak mereka kekantin untuk makan siang.

"Yoongi hyung mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan" tanyaku antusias

"ramen 2 dan 2 botol air mineral" pertanyaanku malah dijawab oleh Hoseok hyung lengkap dengan cengirannya, aku hanya mengangguk dan melesat untuk memesan.

Setelah pesananku selesai aku kembali kemeja kantin tetapi belum juga aku duduk setelah menaruh semua makanan Hoseok hyung menarikku kencang untuk duduk disebelahnya

"hei lihat Chim" hoseok hyung menunjuk kesuatu tempat, mengabaikan Hoseok hyung yang seenaknya memanggilku Chim aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuknya.

"ada apa hyung?"

"itu kau lihat namja berambut orange yang sedang berjalan memeluk pinggang wanita cantik diparkiran? Dia adalah V berandal sekolah playboy yang sayangnya adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini" aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar namanya, V? nama yang aneh.

"dia itu ketua N.O (bhaks ane pake judul lagu bts :v) semacam geng balapan liar yang menggunakan mobil – mobil sport, dia itu playboy mesum yang sayangnya memiliki otak encer, sungguh memprihatinkan" ujar Hoseok hyung dengan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya "aku jadi kasihan dengan roommatenya" lanjutnya pelan. Uugh aku hanya bisa meringis karena aku salah satu roommatenya.

"oh ya ada satu lagi Chim, namanya Jeon Jungkook dia juga berandal sekolah seperti V. Dia sering bolos pelajaran, merusak fasilitas sekolah dan parahnya para guru hanya bisa memarahinya tanpa memberikan hukuman karena appanya adalah donatur terbesar sekolah ini dan merupakan teman bisnis appa V. Dia juga seorang vokalis band aliran rock (Linkin Park itu band aliran apa yah? Rock? soalnya jungkook pernah lypsinc lgunya linkin park yg judulnya given up saat bangtanbomb) bernama Death Voice yang populer, kudengar dia sekamar dengan V aigoo bisa kubayangkan perang dunia ke3 akan berlangsung setiap hari mengingat mereka berdua rival sejati"

Haah.. aku menghela nafas untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya mendengar cerita panjang Hoseok hyung, Yoongi hyung menatapku intens.. o-oh apa ada yang salah?"

"wae hyung?" tanyaku

"kau tidak sekamar dengan mereka-kan? Pertanyaanku dibalas pertanyaan olehnya

"ungh tidak kok hehe" jawabku dengan menggaruk tengkukku gugup

"oh baguslah kalau begitu" Yoongi hyung mengangkat bahunya cuek, syukurlah dia percaya saja. Kami melanjutkan makan siang kami yang tertunda.

Seusai makan Yoongi hyung bilang dia akan keperpustakaan bersama Hoseok hyung karena ada tugas yang mau mereka kerjakan, terpaksa aku kembali keasrama sendirian. Saat akan memasuki gerbang asrama kulihat namja bernama V dan pacarnya yang tidak kukenal sedang bergelayut manja dilengan V dan sesekali V menggoda wanita itu dengan meremas pinggangnya. 'Dasar mesum' batinku sambil memutar bola mata

"permisi bisakah kau menyingkirkan mobilmu tuan? Mobilmu menghalangi jalan masuk" ujarku datar. Namja bernama V itu hanya memandangku dengan salah satu alis terangkat

"oh kau namja nerd, kukira siapa" kekehnya seraya menepuk puncak kepalaku (posisinya V dan pacarnya lagi nyandar dipintu mobil yang ketutup nah sijimin berdiri depan V)

"Kamu kenal namja culun ini sayang?" wanita itu bertanya pada V dengan nada manja dibuat – buat

"tidak, dia hanya roommateku" jawab V singkat

"ah begitu... hei kau namja culun jangan berani – berani mendekati V ku atau kau rasakan akibatnya" ketus wanita itu dengan mata melotot kearahku. Yang kulakukan hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mengiyakan toh siapa juga yang ingin dekat – dekat dengan berandal sekolah seperti V.

"Haha sudahlah sayang jangan mengancamnya seperti itu, lagipula mana sudi aku didekati olehnya. Masuklah kemobil kita akan jalan-jalan" suruh V pada wanita itu yang segera masuk kemobil V, lalu V bergegas memasuki mobilnya setelah sebelumnya meremas pantatku.

"Kau..." desisku kaget bercampur kesal

"wae? Bokongmu lumayan juga, besar berisi dan kenyal" seringai mesum tampak diwajahnya dan segera melaju dengan mobil Mercedes SLR McLaren miliknya meninggalkanku dengan segala umpatan yang kupunya.

"Geez sialan, namja mesum KURANG AJAR" teriakku sebal

3 Hari Kemudian

(masih Jimin POV)

Seperti biasa (apaaan?) setelah pulang sekolah aku, Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung berkumpul dikantin untuk makan siang, kami hanya dapat berkumpul saat siang hari karena Yoongi hyung dan Hesok hyung hampir setiap sore berada dilapangan basket untuk berlatih, maklum minggu depan mereka ada pertandingan.

Tak kusangka orang pecicilan seperti Hoseok hyung jago dalam bermain basket yah seperti orang bilang, jangan lihat buku dari covernya dan ternyata Hoseok hyung juga jago dalam dance. Waah senangnya mendapat teman yang kegemarannya sama denganku.

Ngomong-ngomong aku dan Hoseok hyung adalah seorang ARMY, kalian tidak tahu army? Army itu sebutan fansclub/fandom dari boyband korea yang bernama Bangtan Seonyeondan yang biasa disingkat menjadi BTS.

"Chim-chim ada yang baruu nih" ucap Hoseok hyung kekanakan

"please hyung, ini bukan iklan Or*o tau! dasar korban iklan" aku memutar bola mataku malas

"ehehe aku hanya bercanda Chim, BTS kemarin comeback loh judul lagunya I need you dan aku sudah download MV beserta dance practicenya" bangga Hoseok hyung dengan memamerkan smartphonenya

"jinjja? Bagi padaku hyung" aku segera merampas smartphone milik Hoseok hyung dan mengirim 2 video itu kesmartphoneku.

"apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku ingin segera kembali keasrama untuk tidur sebelum nanti sore berlatih basket howaahm" Yoongi hyung menguap dan beranjak meninggalkan kami(aku dan Hoseok hyung). Aku mengembalikan smartphone hoseok hyung karena sudah selesai mengirim.

"kalau kau kesusahan mempraktikkan dance itu datanglah padaku Chim, aku akan mengajarimu" Hoseok hyung tersenyum dan menyusul Yoongi hyung.

"aye sir" hormatku lalu mengikuti ke2 hyungku kembali keasrama.

Author POV

Setelah sampai dikamar asramanya Jimin yang tidak sabar mempelajari dance dari video yang ia ambil dari Hoseok dengan segera melemparkan jas kacamata dan tas sekolahnya keatas ranjang tanpa melepaskan seragam sekolahnya atau menutup pintu terlebih dahulu, dia meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan luwes mengikuti /mengcover gerakan dari video tersebut.

"aigoo panasnya" dengan nafas terengah – engah jimin menyeka keringatnya yang menetes dan membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya tak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya lekat sedari tadi diambang pintu.

Grepp

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar manis dari belakang dipinggang ramping namja yang masih kelelahan itu

"apa yang dilakukan namja sexy ini dikamarku hm" bisik orang yang telah memeluk pinggang namja yang kelelahan itu -Jimin-

'suara ini' batin Jimin

"yaakh lepaskan aku Jeon Jungkook" desis Jimin kesal

"wah wah kau ternyata tahu eoh namaku namja sexy" Jungkook terkekeh pelan

"tentu saja bodoh, siapa orang disekolah ini yang tidak tahu siapa kau"

"apakah aku seterkenal itu? Pasti karena wajah tampanku"

"cih dasar narsis, bukan karena wajahmu tetapi karena kelakuan breng-mpph" ucapan jimin terpotong karena ada jari yang menempel didepan bibirnya, dejavu eoh?

"diamlah.. kata-kata kotor itu tidak pantas terucap dari bibir manismu ini" dengan sengaja Jungkook mengelus bibir ranum Jimin menggunakan jarinya.

"mpphh mnghh" Jimin hanya bisa melototkan matanya tanda protes

"apa? bicara yang jelas, oh aku tahu pasti kau ingin kucium kan? baiklah" Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju tetapi berhenti saat tangan besar Jungkook mencengkram dagunya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping secara paksa.

TBC

Maaf buat yang terganggu dengan fanfic ini dan yang sudah bilang saya plagiat terimakasih buat masukannya, dichapter ini sudah berusaha saya bedakan , saya hanya mengambil bagian depannya aja dan saya udah ijin lwat pm pada ivy-san. Oh ya disini Yoongi itu kelas 3 sebagai kapten basket (eh ciyeeh bang agus). Dan review kalian udah aku balas (entah masuk apa gk?) buwat yg gk login mian g bisa bles lwat pm dsini sya ucapkan trimakasih banyak udah mau review ^^. Bwt yg tanya ini alurnya sama g ama sasunaru? Oh beda kok chingu disini jimin bkan untuk bahan taruhan, pan kasihan chim2 ntar. eh ya disini chimin itu cmn minus 2 kok jdi pke kacamata pa gk pengaruhnya bwt penglihatan sdikit, tpi yah si chim mank demen bgt make kacamata bulat sejak entah kpan jd dy always make tuh kacamata .Sekali lg Terimakasih Banyak atas reviewnya #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Cuap" author sableng : wahaha disini jungkook itu yaoi dan mphi yang bisex nah jiminnnya yang straight. Wkwkwk maapkan author yg labil ini XD, sekian dan terima sumbangan #plakk

"apa? bicara yang jelas, oh aku tahu pasti kau ingin kucium kan? baiklah" Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju tetapi berhenti saat tangan besar Jungkook mencengkram dagunya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping secara paksa.

Jimin yang merasa dalam bahaya segera menggunakan otak cerdasnya untuk berfikir. 'ah benar juga dengan cara itu' batin Jimin dan ia langsung saja menginjak kaki seorang Jeon Jungkook dengan keras, ingatkan kalau disini Jimin masih memakai sepatu dan Jungkook bertelanjang kaki.

"Aaaakh" Jungkook berteriak dan refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin untuk mengusap telapak kakinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, kesempatan itu digunakan Jimin untuk menjauh dari namja yang tengah kesakitan itu.

"Rasakan itu" ujar Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya

"yakh kau... kemari" Jungkook memicingkan matanya membuat Jimin segera saja melesat kekamar mandi.

"huwaaa dia menyeramkan sekali sih, salah sendiri tiba-tiba mau menciumku" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai melepas bajunya untuk segera mandi karena badannya yang sudah penuh keringat.

'awas saja kau namja sexy aku akan membalasmu sayang' Jungkook mengeluarkan smirk tampannya seraya mengeluarkan smarphonenya dari dalam kantong celananya lalu beranjak kekamar mandi dan menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang smartphone dengan kamera menyala mencapai ventilasi.

KLIK

Jungkook segera melihat hasil bidikannya yang memperlihatkan seorang namja cantik telah bertelanjang dada.

'tunggu, kenapa dia mandi dikamarku? Eoh apa dia berniat menggodaku?' fikir Jungkook ngaco yang segera saja dijitak oleh author.(ve: yah kuki lu masa gak ngenali itu namja roommate lu dudul. Jeka: hah jinjja?) setelah fikiran Jungkook disadarkan oleh author dia segera kembali ketempat tidur dan menemukan sebuah smartphone tergeletak diatas ranjang, entah darimana dorongan rasa penasaran muncul Jungkook mengambil smartphone yang ternyata milik Jimin dan mengotak-atiknya.

Nama cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe ia lupa membawa baju ganti karena insiden mendadak tadi. Jimin memicingkan matanya curiga melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk diranjangnya memainkan smartphonenya yang membuat Jimin segara menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan smartphoneku?" tanya Jimin kesal

"nothing, aku hanya melihat daftar videomu" jawab Jungkook cuek

"kembalikan" Jimin meminta dengan menengadahkan tangannya

"baiklah" Jungkook mengembalikan smartphone itu ketangan Jimin dan menarik tangan putih itu dengan kencang membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget jatuh kedepan dan dengan sigap Jungkook menangkap pinggang namja cantik itu.

"yakh lepaskan aku, kau mau apa lagi eoh?" desis Jimin

"kau suka menari kan?"

"uhm yeah. Wae?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"aku ingin kau menarikan lagu Because I'm The Best 'Roll Deep' dari Hyuna persis seperti yang ada dismartphone mu"

"MWO? yah sirheo" tolak jimin tegas

"kau benar-benar tidak mau hm?" Jungkook memamerkan foto topless Jimin yang ada di smartphone dihadapan Jimin

"Yakh kau... bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan gambar itu" teriak Jimin kesal sekaligus malu

"itu tidak penting sayang, kalau kau tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku maka bisa kupastikan besok foto ini akan terpampang di mading sekolah" smirk tampan milik namja tampan itu mengembang sempurna

"A-apa? Baiklah tuan Jeon aku akan memenuhi **permintaanmu**. Hapus foto itu sekarang" Jimin mengeluarkan deathglare gagalnya yang malah membuat Jungkook terkekeh

"No. Aku akan menyimpan foto ini sampai kau memenuhi permintaanku, kuberi waktu seminggu dan kau harus sudah bisa karena kalau tidak kau tahu sendiri akibatnya" Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah dan mengangguk paham.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak lupa mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipi gembul namja cantik itu lalu melangkah dan masuk kamar mandi.

"JEON JUNGKOOK" teriak namja cantik itu kesal seraya mengusap pipinya menghilangkan bekas kecupan namja tampan itu.

"ya sayang? Kau ingin mandi bersama denganku? Tapi kalau sekarang tidak bisa aku buru-buru karena sebentar lagi aku akan keluar manggung(?)" balas Jungkook dari dalam kamar mandi

"cih siapa yang ingin mandi bersamamu dan jangan kembali kekamar ini lagi" sahut Jimin dengan nada naik 1 oktaf.

Esoknya namja cantik itu meminta bantuan pada sunbaenya –Hoseok- untuk mengajarinya dance yang sangat memalukan untuk dilakukan namja

.

"eh? Dance roll deep? kau bercanda Chim? kau ingin mengcover lagu itu? Ahahaha" Hoseok malah menertawakan namja cantik itu yang membuat namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"yakh jangan tertawa hyung aku juga sangat terpaksa melakukannya tau"

"begitu.. tapi aku hanya menari hip hop Chim bukan sexy dance apalagi dance yeoja oke pengecualian touch my body, itu hanya iseng saja" ujar Hoseok serius

"huwaaa lalu aku bagaimana hyung?" Jimin merengek pada sunbaenya itu

"kau belajarlah sendiri Chim, ini aku pinjamkan kunci ruangan klub dance" Hoseok merogoh kantungnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci ketangan Jimin

"Eh? Apa ruangan itu tidak digunakan oleh anak-anak club dance hyung?" tanya Jimin kebingungan

"haha kau tenang saja, ruangan itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi"

"waeyo?" tanya Jimin lagi

"sebenarnya aku adalah ketua klub dance, terakhir kali kami ikut kompetensi tahun lalu member wanita kami mengeluarkan sexy dance dan kepala sekolah marah besar karena itu lalu membubarkan klub dance dengan paksa" curhat Hoseok pada Jimin dengan raut wajah sedih

"ah maafkan aku hyung, pasti itu sangat sulit untukmu" Jimin memeluk Hoseok dan mengusap-usap punggung namja yang bersedih itu

"ahaha itu sudah berlalu Chim, untung ada hyungmu yang kapten basket itu mengajakku bergabung diklubnya" ujar Hoseok dengan senyum cerah membalas pelukan Jimin

Sore hari

Seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan besar dengan salah satu tembok tertempel kaca besar yang kita ketahui adalah ruangan klub dance, ruangan itu hanya berisikan dua speaker besar dan 1 lemari besar untuk meletakkan barang.

"waah ruangan ini ternyata bersih dan terawat haha kukira aku akan membersihkannya dulu ternyata tidak, baguslah" ujar namja cantik itu senang seraya meletakkan tas kecilnya mengeluarkan smartphone dan botol minumnya, ia melangkah kearah 2 speaker besar itu dan menancapkan kabel speaker itu pada smartphonenya.

Namja cantik itu –Jimin- melakukan pemanasan agar nanti tidak mengalami cidera. Setelah pemanasan dia segera meliuk-lukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar dari speaker dan sesekali melihat video dari smartphonenya.

Taehyung POV

'aishh siapa yang menyalakan musik dengan keras ini, mengganggu tidur tampanku saja' batinku dengan membuka mata dan beranjak dari pembaringanku dibalik lemari besar. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan seorang namja cantik sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan cukup erotis, dia hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan, celana 3/4 dan sepatu converse hitam dengan rambut merah acak-acakkan yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi.

Aku hanya mengamatinya darisini dengan badan bersandar disamping lemari, dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan video –mungkin- yang ia telah lihat dismartphonenya.

"aiish gerakan ini memalukan sekali sih dan aku hanya melalukan sendiri sedangkan divideo ini Hyuna noona melakukannya dengan orang banyak, awas saja namja itu" gerutu namja cantik itu keras dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa aku berada disini itu karena tempat ini adalah tempat untukku tidur atau bersantai saat membolos pelajaran, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kunci ruangan ini? Hell orang tuaku yang mempunyai sekolah ini maka dengan mudah aku mendapat akses penuh untuk memonopoli ruangan ini untukku sendiri dan tidak lupa menyuruh tukang kebun sekolah untuk membersihkan ruangan ini setiap hari.

"I know sasil jogeum wiheomhae neoneun neo naneun na Hey

ireohge jeoreohge sanggwaneopsi

neoneun neo naneun na ireohge jeoreohge..." masih dengan posisi berjongkok namja cantik itu meraih smartphonenya yang tergeletak dibawah mengakibatkan posisinya menjadi menungging.

"ah aku lupa dengan gerakan setelah ini" ucapnya seraya sekali lagi melihat video dismartphonenya masih tidak menyadari diriku yang sejak tadi mengamatinya. aku berjalan mendekat lalu duduk dibelakangnya dan menarik pinggang namja cantik itu untuk duduk dipangkuanku

"serius sekali hm" bisikku ditelinganya, kurasakan badannya tersentak kaget dan refleks ia melempar smartphonenya cukup jauh. Prakk... kulihat terdapat retakan dilayar smartphonenya

"aiish jinjja, kenapa kau selalu membuatku kaget eoh aigoo jantungku. Kau ingin membuatku mati karena jantungan ya" omelnya dengan mengurut dada, aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, sepertinya dia belum menyadari nasib smartphonenya.

"hei kau muncul darimana V-ssi? Setahuku aku hanya sendiri sedari tadi" tanya namja cantik dipangkuanku

"sejak kau belum memasuki ruangan ini cantik, aku tidur dibalik lemari besar itu" jawabku dengan membenamkan wajah dilehernya

"ahaha hei jangan bernafas disitu geli" namja cantik ini menggeliat-liatkan badannya kegelian akibat ulahku

"kau melarangku bernafas? Aku bisa mati" aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihat ekspresinya melalu cermin didepan kami

"heol aku bukan melarangmu bernafas bodoh tapi melarangmu untuk bernafas dileherku, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mengambil smartphoneku" ujarnya yang tentu saja tidak kuturuti dan sebagai gantinya aku mengulurkan tanganku meraih smartphonenya

"well smartphonemu sudah rusak" aku memberikan smartphone itu padanya

"Aigoo huwee smartphoneku, aish ini gara-gara kau. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" aku hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan smartphoneku lalu kuberikan padanya

"ini ambil saja, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mau menjadi teman one night stand ku cantik" ujarku dengan seringai mengembang.

"Sirheo.. kau fikir aku yeoja murahan yang biasa kau tiduri hah? Maaf saja tuan aku tidak sudi" sahut namja cantik ini dengan wajah datar

"ahaha okey aku hanya bercanda cantik, akan kufikirkan syaratnya nanti. Kau ambil saja smartphone ini aku masih ada banyak" aku mengacak rambutnya gemas.

TBC

Ahaha ini si mphi kagak nyadar kalo si jimin itu namja nerd teman sekamarnya soalnya pas latihan dance jimin kan gak berpenampilan nerd malah keren dengan gaya hip hop dan si mphi kalo balik kekamar asrama cuman malam hari buat tidur, dia jarang balik kekamar kalo pulang sekolah soalnya males cekcok ama jungkook.

Thanks yang udah review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

(Masih Taehyung POV)

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku" tepisnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu

"kau membuat rambutku semakin berantakan aish jinjja" ujarnya seraya merapikan rambut halusnya.

"well aku akan pergi sekarang Yejin pasti sudah menungguku daritadi" aku segera beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan dan namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk.

Author POV

Namja cantik itu meneruskan tariannya dengan semangat, dirasa sudah cukup lelah ia mengakhiri latihan untuk hari ini dan bergegas kembali keasrama, setelah sampai dikamar ia segera mandi untuk menghilangkan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya

"syukurlah namja freak itu belum kembali, aku bisa tenang" gumam namja cantik itu.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang sepertinya telat sedang berlari kalang kabut untuk mencapai kelasnya, karena terburu-buru ia menabrak seorang namja tinggi yang dengan santainya berjalan walaupun bel sudah berbunyi

BRUKK

"awwh pantatku" ringis namja yang terburu-buru-Jimin- yang terduduk diatas lantai

"hei nerd kalau jalan lihat-lihat, apa kacamata konyolmu itu tidak bisa membuatmu melihat dengan jelas hah?" ucap namja yang ditabrak oleh Jimin dengan nada mencemooh

Jimin segera berdiri dan mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat siapa namja yang ditabraknya, dan ia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit karena tidak mengenali namja itu

"ya kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu nerd? Terpesona hm?" tanya namja itu lagi dengan pede nya walaupun memang wajahnya itu tampan, Jimin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan itu dan ia melihat name tag namja itu yang berwarna merah menandakan kalau namja itu sunbaenya

"jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun sunbae aku terburu-buru" Jimin segera melesat menuju kelasnya setelah membungkukkan badannya

"hei hei mau kemana kau? Aku belum memaafkanmu, aish dasar namja nerd itu. Lihat saja pulang sekolah nanti, akhirnya aku punya mainan baru kekeke" kekeh namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu, Jimin yang sudah selesai berkemas mulai melangkah meninggalkan kelas untuk makan siang dikantin. Setelah sampai dikantin Jimin mencari-cari dimana keberadaan kedua hyungnya, ia menghela nafas karena sepertinya hyung nya sedang sibuk karena itu mereka belum sampai dikantin. Jimin membawa pesanannya dengan kepala celingukan mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendorong nampan yang dibawanya dari bawah menyebabkan makanan itu tumpah mengenai kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"oops sorry tak sengaja" ujar namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dengan seringai mengembang yang disambut oleh suara tawa siswa-siswi yang berada dalam kantin.

"t-tidak apa-apa sunbae aku permisi" ujar Jimin pelan lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin agar tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya memerah menahan tangis

sore harinya jimin berlatih diruang dance sendiri, karena kelelahan dia beristirahat sejenak.

Sreek..

Suara pelan dari arah belakang lemari besar itu terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Jimin karena terlalu heningnya diruangan besar itu.

"V-ssi? Kau kah itu?" ucap Jimin pelan melangkah kearah lemari besar itu

Duk duk

Suara seperti mengetuk itu sepertinya berasal dari dalam lemari besar itu, dengan perasaan was-was jimin mencoba membuka lemari besar itu. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dia membuka lemari itu yang ternyata isinya kosong.

Srett

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya secepat kilat karena merasa ada yang melesat dibelakangnya dan yang ditemukan adalah kekosongan, hanya ada dia sendiri diruangan besar itu.

Namja cantik itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri kalau itu hanya imajinasinya saja, ia melangkah kedepan untuk menyalakan lagu dan mulai berlatih lagi tetapi belum juga ia menyentuh smartphonenya sebuah suara pelan membuatnya melihat kearah kaca didepannya dan menemukan sebuah siluet hitam dari balik lemari besar itu sedang berjalan atau melayang? Kearahhnya dengan perlahan. Jimin mulai ketakutan bahkan badannya tidak bisa digerakkan hanya untuk berlari dari ruangan itu, ia terpaku dengan mata melotot kedepan mengawasi siluet hitam itu yang terus saja mendekat. Ia ingin sekali berteriak meminta tolong tapi apa daya tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat.

Bertepatan saat Jimin memejamkan matanya dan siluet hitam yang sebut saja itu hantu telah melayang dibelakang Jimin pas, Taehyung membuka pintu dan mendapati namja cantik kemarin sedang memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat

"hei kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung melangkah mendekat, Jimin yang mengenali suara itu segera saja berlari dan menghambur kepelukan Taehyung dan menangis ketakutan

Taehyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengelus punggung namja yang ada dipelukannya itu untuk menenangkannya, setelah merasa tangisannya mereda dan tubuh namja dipelukannya sudah tidak bergetar Taehyung bertanya sekali lagi

"ada apa? Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti ini?" Taehyung mengusap jejak air mata dipipi chubby namja cantik itu

"a-aku takut .. t-tadi ada makhluk yang menggangguku hiks aku sangat takut dengan hantu" jawab Jimin yang terbata-bata dan sesenggukan sedikit

"tenanglah ada aku disini, aku akan menemanimu disini setiap hari sebagai syarat yang aku ajukan kemarin" ujar Taehyung lalu menangkup pipi namja yang masih sesenggukan kecil itu dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dimatanya

"benarkah itu V-ssi? Kau akan menemaniku disini setiap hari?" Jimin bertanya dengan mata berbinar

"sure.. dan jangan panggil aku dengan formal begitu. Kau boleh memanggilku Taehyung" taehyung menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang khas tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya menampilkan senyum palsu atau seringaian.

"gomaweo" ujar Jimin senang dan refleks memeluk Taehyung

"uhm m-mianhae .. aku memelukmu tanpa izin. Itu hanya refleks" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menudukkan kepalanya karena malu

"no problem, hanya pelukan. Bahkan kalau kau menciumku hanya karena **refleks** saja aku terima-terima saja dengan lapang dada" Taehyung mencolek pipi gembul namja yang masih menunduk malu itu.

TBC

Haha mian kalo chapter ini ngebosenin.. ngetiknya sambil tengkar ama adek yang nyebelin banget -.-

Nah Jimin mulai dibully nih ama Kyu, Kyu ini anak buah si taehyung yang epil n usilnya udah taraf dewa. jadilah hidup chim2 lebih berwarna skrg #ditabok chim

RnR please #wink


	5. Chapter 5

Author POV

Sudah 4 hari ini Jimin berlatih dance ditemani oleh Taehyung, sebenarnya Jimin tidak terlalu nyaman akan kehadiran Taehyung. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja kau harus sexy dance didepan namja yang menatap bokongmu dengan mesum, bagaimana rasanya?

Jimin yang sudah tidak tahan ditatap seperti itupun akhirnya meledak juga.

"Taehyung-ssi" panggil Jimin pelan

"ne cantik?" jawab Taehyung yang mengalihkan fokusnya ke paras cantik Jimin

"bisakah kau tidak selalu melihat bagian bawahku?" desis Jimin kesal

"Mwo? aku tidak melihat junior kecilmu itu" sahut Taehyung sok polos

"YAAKH BUKAN YANG ITU BODOH" teriak Jimin kesal sekaligus malu

"lalu?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya

"aish lupakan" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, Taehyung yang melihatnyapun terkekeh karena gemas.

"aku hanya bercanda cantik, aku suka melihat bokong indahmu itu saat bergoyang. Bolehkah aku meremasnya?" tanya Taehyung dengan mupeng

"Kau... DASAR PERVERT" teriak Jimin berlari keluar dari ruangan

"apa aku salah?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

Jimin masih berlari menuju keasramanya, karena gedung sekolah terlihat sepi saat malam hari dan kau tahulah bagaimana penakutnya Jimin #ditabok ia tidak melihat sekitar dan terus berlari. Sesampai dikamarnya ia segera mandi lalu mengecek jadwalnya untuk besok. "wah besok ya pertandingan Yoongi hyung, aku harus ikut dan mensupportnya" ucapnya pelan dengan senyum menghiasi paras cantiknya.

Hari ini Jimin juga mendapat bully an lagi, karena baju olahraga yang disimpan dilokernya basah iapun absen tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Jimin memutuskan untuk keatap sekolah mengamati para siswa-siswi yang sedang pemanasan, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Jimin yang tidak sigap pun terdorong kedepan dan badan atasnya menjorok melewati batas pagar yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya, kalau tidak ada yang menahan kerah belakangnya mungkin Jimin sudah terjun kebawah.

"bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkanmu dari sini? Kekeke" ucap seorang namja yang Jimin yakini adalah Kyuhyun sunbae dilihat dari suaranya

"j-jangan sunbae aku masih ingin hidup" lirih Jimin ketakutan

"haha tentu saja kau masih hidup, mungkin hanya patah tulang atau gagar otak" Kyuhyun menyeringai evil

"mwo? t-tolong jangan lakukan sunbae, jebal hiks" mohon Jimin yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya

"baiklah, tapi dengan syarat kau harus mau mengerjakan semua PR ku" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya menunggu jawaban namja yang ada digenggamannya

"ne sunbae, aku bersedia" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun membantu Jimin untuk berdiri dengan tegak lalu meninggalkannya sendiri diatap.

"hyung aku ikut ya? Jebal" Jimin memasang kitty eyes terbaiknya untuk meluluhkan hyungnya. Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak luluh melihat tatapan adiknya, Hoseok yang merasa gemas pun tidak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul Jimin

"awh appo huung .. lepaath"ucap Jimin kesusahan karena pipinya ditarik oleh Hoseok

"aigoo kyeopta uri Chim2.. sudahlah Yoon izinkan saja dia ikut. Toh kita berangkat menaiki bus sekolah nanti, kau bisa duduk dengan Chim dan aku akan duduk dengan Jongin" Hoseok melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Jimin yang disambut dengan tatapan 'kau memang daebak hyung' dari Jimin

"haah baiklah.. tapi kau harus menuruti semua perintah hyung saat disana" Yoongi menghela nafas dan beranjak meninggalkan kantin untuk kembali keasrama bersiap untuk nanti pertandingan.

"yeaay gomaweo hyung berkat hyung Chim bisa ikut menonton pertandingan nanti" Jimin bersorak senang dan memeluk Hoseok

"cheonma Chim, tapi ingat kau tidak boleh jauh dari kami. saat pertandingan duduklah dibangku cadangan" Hoseok membalas pelukan Jimin

"aye sir" Jimin memberi hormat ala tentara gagal karena itu tidak terlihat tegas malah sebaliknya, lucu.

At Stadion

Jimin bersorak dari pinggir lapangan untuk menyemangati 2 hyungnya, pertandingan hari ini dimenangkan oleh sekolahnya dengan skor 70-54, Jimin segera menghampiri kedua hyungnya dengan senyuman lebar

"chukae hyung.. kalian melakukan yang terbaik" Jimin memeluk kedua hyungnya dengan erat menyalurkan rasa senangnya, Yoongi mengagguk seraya mengacak surai lembut Jimin dan Hoseok hanya nyengir lebar dengan menggumamkan terima kasih. Suara tepukan tangan sang pelatih yang keras menginterupsi moment haru mereka

"selamat atas kemenangan kalian, untuk merayakannya saya akan mentraktir kalian semua"

"Yeaah" sorak sorai terdengar karena mendengar kata traktiran #plakk mereka segera berkemas dan kembali ke bus untuk menuju ke cafe untuk makan malam.

Selesai dengan acara makan Yoongi dan Hoseok diseret oleh anggota basket untuk ikut bermain Truth Or Dare, Jimin yang ditinggalkan kedua hyungnya hanya menghela nafas dan memilih keluar untuk mencari udara segar sekalian berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Tiin

Jimin tidak menggubris dan tetap berjalan dipinggir trotoar mengamati toko-toko yang berjejer dipinggir jalan

Tiin

Jimin tetap melangkah tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa yang dengan isengnya membunyikan klakson berkali-kali tepat dibelakangnya. Ia menatap kagum sebuah cafe dengan tema maid and butler didepannya, baru selangkah ia akan menuju cafe itu seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"sombong sekali eoh" suara namja yang familiar membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya cepat, ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang duduk diatas motor sportnya.

"Jungkook-ssi?" heran Jimin melihat Jungkook bisa ada disini

"hai sayang, butuh tumpangan?" Jungkook tersenyum tampan dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk mendekat padanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping namja cantik itu

"tidak terima kasih aku akan pulang naik bus" tolak Jimin halus

"aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang" keukeuh Jungkook menyerahkan helm untuk dipakai Jimin

"aku tidak bisa Jungkook-ssi hyungku akan marah kalau-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Jimin sudah ditarik paksa kebelakang Jungkook

"naik atau kau akan menyesal nanti" tegas Jungkook dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah, Jimin yang tidak punya pilihan lainpun akhirnya menurut menaiki motor besar Jungkook setelah mengenakan helm.

"berpeganglah dengan erat atau kau bisa jatuh" Jungkook mulai menstater motor besarnya dan melaju kencang, dengan refleks Jimin segera melingkarkan tangannya keperut Jungkook agar tidak jatuh dan mati konyol

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan menegangkan (menurut Jimin karena Jungkook ngebut) mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya yang terlihat asing. Jelas ini bukan asrama mereka, ia segera turun dari boncengan.

"ne Jungkook-ssi ini dimana? Ini bukan asrama kita" Jimin bertanya pada Jungkook dengan heran

"memang siapa yang bilang kalau kita akan kembali keasrama heum? Ini club malam" jawab Jungkook santai dan turun dari motornya

"mwo? yah kenapa kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini?" tanya Jimin kesal

"sudah jangan banyak protes" Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin paksa untuk memasuki club, Jimin hanya menggerutu kesal akan tingkah seenaknya Jungkook. Didalam club lumayan gelap untung saja dia memakai kacamatanya dan bisa melihat sekitar, dia melihat pasangan gay dipojok ruangan sedang bercumbu panas. Ewh jimin merasa mata suci nya ternodai, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan merasakan seseorang menempelinya dari belakang, Jimin merapatkan badannya kepunggung Jungkook karena risih.

Plakk

Jimin merasakan butt nya ditampar oleh seseorang, ia memekik kaget dan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa yang beraninya melecehkannya.

"Waw sungguh kenyal" ujar namja asing itu dengan menjilat bibirnya, Jimin yang kesal pun ingin sekali menonjok wajah mesum itu, baru saja ia mau melayangkan tinjunya seseorang sudah meninju namja mesum itu duluan. Jimin menoleh kaget dan mendapati Jungkook yang mengepalkan tinjunya

"berani sekali kau menyentuhnya" desis Jungkook marah

Namja yang baru ditinju Jungkook itu bangun dari acara tersungkurnya dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah

"apa pedulimu eoh?" namja itu menyeringai.

"aku namjachingunya" ujar Jungkook lantang, Jimin yang mendengarnya pun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Jungkook namjachingunya? Hell dia masih suka yeoja.

"oh.. kalau begitu bisakah aku menyewanya hanya untuk semalam?" tanya namja itu masih dengan seringainya, Jungkook yang geram segera melayangkan tinjunya kembali tetapi berhasil ditangkis oleh namja itu.

"Sehun hentikan" terdengar suara dingin yang menginterupsi perkelahian dua namja itu, namja yang merasa namanya disebut segera menoleh dan mendapati ketua gengnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namja yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada ketuanya.

"cih ternyata dia anak buahmu, pantas saja tidak tahu aturan sama seperti ketuanya" cibir Jungkook mencemooh

"Taehyung-ssi?" lirih Jimin, Taehyung yang merasa namanya disebut ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seorang namja nerd yang menjadi roommatenya

"eoh jadi kau berpacaran dengan namja nerd ini? Haha ternyata seleramu rendah sekali" ejek Taehyung balik dengan nada yang meremehkan sekali

"jaga bicaramu bitch"Jungkook menggeram marah, Jimin yang merasa akan ada perkelahian kedua pun segera menarik tangan Jungkook untuk meninggalkan tempat biadab ini.

#YoonSeok Side

Setelah puas bermain TOD mereka melepaskan Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

"aku akan kekamar mandi dulu"pamit Hoseok pada Yoongi dan buru-buru melesat kekamar mandi karena tidak tahan, akibat ia terburu-buru tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dan membuat cappuchino yang dibawa orang itu tumpah mengenai kemejanya

"ah jeongmal mianhamnida aku tidak sengaja" Hoseok membungkukkan badannya berulang kali karena merasa bersalah

"gwenchana.. hanya tertumpah sedikit" ucap namja yang ditabrak Hoseok lengkap dengan senyum dimplenya

"kamsahamnida, kalau begitu aku pamit untuk ketoilet"

"cheonma.. ah iya silahkan" Hoseok pun berlalu ketoilet dan namja itu menuju bangku kosong yang ada dicafe

"namjoon-ah" namja yang merasa terpanggil itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang namja pucat berambut blonde yang sepertinya dia kenal

"Yoongi?" Namjoon menghampiri namja yang diyakininya adalah seorang Park Yoongi

"duduklah, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau kuliah diLA?" Yoongi bertanya dengan heran yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh namja yang telah duduk didepannya

"yeah aku meneruskan kuliah disini karena appa yang menyuruhku, sekalian dia ingin mengajariku untuk mengelolah perusahaan"

"kau kuliah dimana sekarang?" tanya Yoongi seraya menyeruput minumannya

"diSeoul National University baru seminggu ini"

"eh kau?" suara seseorang menginterupsi dua namja yang saling berbincang

"oh hai" Namjoon melambaikan tangannya

"kau kenal dengannya Yoon?" Hoseok bertanya dan duduk diselah Yoongi

"dia Kim Namjoon teman sekelasku saat SMP tapi karena kejiusannya dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 1 sekarang"

"wah daebak.. aku Jung Hoseok salam kenal Namjoon-ssi" Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Namjoon

"oh iya dimana Jiminnie?" tanya Namjoon yang menyadari sosok manis yang senantiasa bersama Yoongi tidak ada. Yoongi menegang, dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Jimin tidak ada.

"Jimin mungkin sedang mencari udara segar nanti dia akan kembali kemari" Hoseok menyahut asal karena tidak ingin Yoongi khawatir.

#KookMin Side

Jungkook yang sudah bisa menahan amarahnya pun segera menstarter motornya dan mengajak Jimin untuk pulang keasrama, saat diperjalanan Jimin ingat pada hyungnya, segera saja ia mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata mati karena kehabisan baterai. Setelah sampai diasrama ia melihat dua sosok namja yang sedang menunggu digerbang, Jimin segera turun dari motor dan menghambur kepelukan dua sosok yang diyakini hyungnya itu.

"maafkan Chim hyung tidak memberi kabar, hp chim mati huhu" lirih Jimin merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat raut khawatir kedua hyungnya. Yoongi hanya memasang raut datar dan melepaskan pelukan adiknya " lain kali jangan diulangi lagi" ujarnya seraya melangkah untuk kembali kekamarnya

"ne hyung" balas Jimin

"kau kemana saja eoh? Hyungmu sangat khawatir tau, dia mondar mandir dikamar persis seperti setrikaan sampai pusing aku melihatnya" keluh Hoseok

"jangan salahkan aku hyung , salahkan saja dia.. eh loh?" Jimin menunjuk kebelakang dan tidak mendapati Jungkook disana, Jungkook pasti sudah kembali kekamar.

"kalau begitu ayo kembali kekamar hyung, aku ingin tidur" ajak Jimin menggandeng Hoseok

TBC

Gomen ne baru bsa update, daku kerja minna T.T nyampe rumah mlem jam 10 mna weekend g lbur lg u.u jd gak ada waktu bwt ngetik. Maaf klo bakal slow update lgi hehe #bow

Udah pda nnton bts gayo ep 7 kan? Kyaaa vmin kiss aduh kokoro g kuat lihatnya rasanya hayati ini meleleh saking manisnya.

So please Review ya #wink Arigachu


End file.
